The Way to Fame and Love
by WearwolfGirl-98
Summary: Jasper, Rose and Bella are in a band with a few others called Eclipsed Sun witch are semi-famous but not as famous as Emmett, Alice and Edward in Twilight Moon. What happens when they run into each other in a battle of the bands. Usual pairings. ALL HIMAN
1. the poster and what fallows with it

The Way to Fame and Love

Summery: Jasper, Rose and Bella are in a band with a few others called Eclipsed Sun witch are semi-famous but not as famous as Emmett, Alice and Edward in Twilight Moon. What happens when they run into each other in a battle of bands. Usual pairings.ExB

Chapter one. "the poster and what fallows with it"

Bella's pov.

Well another day with Rose at the mall goodness this girl can shop. Now we were in side of Hot Topic and her of course checking out the mini skirts.

"Oh Bella look at this." she said looking at a poster that was on the wall.

"What is it Rose." I said coming over from the guitar picks

"Bella we have to tell Jasper about this. Oh call him right now and I'll see if we can take the poster home with us." She said while I got my phone out. It rang about five times before he picked up.

"He Bella what's up?" He asked

"Hey me and rose were in Hot topic and she saw this poster about a band can win a record deal and she want you to come to my house so we can discuss." I said

"Sure I'll be there in about 20 is that cool?" he asked

"yeah we're hoping into her car right now." I said

"Cool. bye." he said and the line went dead while rose put her top down

"So what did he say?" she said

"that he'll meet us there." I told he as she made a sharp turn and out went my phone flying and hit some pardons' windshield while Rose driving.

"Rose my phone." I yelled at her then she came to a screeching halt and me well I went after my phone that was next to the silver car. As I picked up my phone I guess the driver didn't see me because he opened the and hit me in the head and I fell to the floor.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." the velvety voice said

"its okay but I should say I'm sorry it was my phone that cracked your windshield." I said getting up and got a goof look of who it was. Oh shit it's the vocalist of twilight moon.

Edwards pov.

"yes Alice I'll be there in a bit." I said to my sister

"Edward I say be careful on your way over here." she said and then hung up. What the hell was that about. I thought and put the phone in the cup holder and then bam something hit my windshield and it cracked.

"WHat the fuck was that?" I said yelling but stoped driving and waited a bit to make sure no was shooting at me. then when I opened the door I hit some thing with hair. Could it be a deer. No it can't be a deer why would a deer be in Seattle, No it was a girl.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." I said

"its okay but I should say I'm sorry it was my phone that cracked your windshield." she said and then she stared oh god she know who I am.

"are you okay I didn't see you there." I said to her

"I'm fine but that's not what I can say for my phone." she said as she examined her phone.

"Let me get you a new one." I told her

"No I should get you a new windshield." I said

"Bella we have to get going you can your self a new phone another time you know how your Jaz gets." A blond girl said her Jaz of course a girl like her wouldn't be single.

"umm well I am really sorry here take this." the burnet handed me a wad of cash and was about to ran after the other girl.

"Wait at least take my phone its new I got it a few days back more like a few hours ago." I said and pulled out the sim card thank god I got the numbers saved in the card and not the phone. Then pulled out the bag where everything was at and gave it to her.

"thank you I guess um see you round I guess." she said and walked off with the bag and went to the car where she came from.

Bella's pov.

"Oh my god Bella that was Edward Cullen why didn't you say anything?" Rose said

"Why so I can give him the pleasure of him saying again that all girls drool over him." I responded

"true." she said as she parked in front of our house "looks like the guys are her as well." she added

"Hey what took so long" Jake and Jasper said At the same time.

"Bella had an accident with her phone and lets say that she got a knew one for free." Rose said holding up the bag that Edward gave me.

"Cool can I check it out?" Embry said

"Sure." I said and Rose tossed him the bag and he stared to look in side.

"Hey why the hell do you have these." Quil asked holding up a packet of boxers.

"Bella my birthday was three months ago and you got me a gift remember." Jasper said

"Ha ha very funny but they aren't mine and I didn't waist money on them." I said and Rose told them the incident.

"Wow bella. Nothing you didn't act like a groupie." Jake asked

"No now to what we are here for." I said and got out the poster

"Well we have to go and register by Thursday it says witch gives us about two days to go. So how 'bout it we in." Japer said

"I'm not so sure." I said

"Guys?" Rose said

The of course responded with a "duh"

"okay I guess I'll do it." I said

"Good now I have to go we have dates." Jake said

"tell your girl friends I say hi that's to all of you." I told Jacob, Quil and Embry

"Yeah. Yeah." was all they said as they rode away.

"So were is Dad?" I asked Jasper

"where do you think? He is at work you know that ever since Renee left that's all he dose." Jasper said

"okay I'm goin to my room." I said and locked my self in my room.

"Jazz just stop you know its not our fault that they split up." Rose said as they came up the stairs

"yeah I know but I hate it that they blame it on Bella." jasper said and that's all I need for me to put our cd on and tune them out. So I sat on my bed and got out my high school note book where I used to writ down everything to give to the counselor and started reading it.

_Well today I got blamed for them and when I mean Charles and Renee for adopting Rose and Jasper. All I said when I was 5 was that I wanted a brother and I didn't think that they would actually go and adopt a brother ands sister for me. they were not the ones that were thinking straight when they got them I mean who dose that yes in the first 12 years that they were here of course they loved them but now that they split its awful. Charles is always at the company and Renee well moved to Phoenix with her 'boyfriend' Phil and she doesn't even car if we are alive not even me who is her biological daughter. _

Then there was nock at the door. "Bella my I come in " Charles asked

"sure its your house." I said

"Bella please I'm sorry I told you a millions of times that I love you." he said

"Yeah you'd love me but wait don't you mean you'd love to get rid of me along with Jasper and Rose." I said

"Isabella that not it." He said

"Look Charles I'm a big girl I'm 21 just give it to me straight do I to find my own place so you can bring in your other family." I said "yeah I know that you have another family I'm not stupid I did your laundry for gods sake you smelled of women's perfume you had crayon stains on your shirts. I'd have to blind not to see that one." I yelled

"you want to move out along with those bastards then fine you will get your money every month so you can pay rent and get your cloths and food and I want your crap out of the garage." he said

"fine but if we get our shit out you have to buy us a house not an apartment." I said. Negotiating with him hay 3 years at Cornell Law school kind of helps.

"No it's an apartment or nothing." he said wow he has to be nuts to up against me one more year and I graduate from Law school and I'm head of my class.

"Fine then we don't move we stay here and rearrange our practices to every day and I'll get another major I'm thinking Medicine." I said as I sat on my bed and pretending to think while his face was going purple and blue from rage. While Rose and Jasper look at what was in front of them

"Fine but-" I cut him off

"I pick the house and you have to pay everything even furniture you can tell you _wife_ that the money if for you kids and that you are being a good dad and helping them out." I said " think she will give you some when you tell her that." I added

"Fine you better find this house in the next 5 days or our deal is off." he said and stormed out the room pushing Jasper out of his way

"oh my god Bella where are we going to live and why did you start the fight." Rose asked with teas in her eyes. She only show emotion in front of me and Jasper.

"Yeah Bella this isn't one of your practice law suits this is real." he said

"Well the first thing is I got him in a banded verbal contract." I said taking out the digital voice recorder "Also I got the house and when I mean I got the house I mean I already have the keys and Jake, Embry and Quil already moved the band to the house they did it when you guys were in your rooms that one of the reasons I put the music on." I added

"Wow Bella but how are going to pay?" Jasper asked

"My grand mother had a very large amount of money saved and a house nobody knew of. So she left it to me and that's how I got a house and Charlie doesn't know that's one of the reasons Renee doesn't bother with me. Cause I took her money and every thing else." I said rolling my eyes

"Oh my." was what Rose said

"So should we pack or what cause I don't want to stay here any longer." Jasper said

"Sure we can leave now just put your thing in plastic bags we don't have time for actual packing Jazz your things can go in mine and Roses car since you drive a bike. If they are electrical things like stereo and TV's leave them we can come back tomorrow for them." I instructed them

"Okay" was all they said and went to pack there cloths mine were already in bags in my closet. All that is left is to put everything in the car.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

**Hey well I'm back with a knew story I have another three and I'm planning on more but that's later……this one is my forth I'm still working on the others they will get updated and soon I hope well I have all there songs you can look them up on You tube cause my profile is on crack well review and tell me if you likes and if it doesn't don't hesitate to tell me off. And if ANY ONE OF YOU WANTS TO BE A BETA JUST PM ME OR TELL ME THREW A REVIEW.**

**THANK A LOT.**

**LOVE ALWAYS**

**-98**


	2. Moving and practicing

_SONG: __What have you done now?__ by within temptation…look at it on you tube_

_Chapter 2 "Moving and practicing" _

_So here we are driving to the rich part of Seattle and well we are some what happy that we won't have to live with Charles. Now I here I am in front of the house darn its pretty it is also the last house on this side of town. Then again it was around a year ago that Grandma wanted the house to be torn down and rebuild it in a modern way. There are Jasper and Rose now, so time to get out of the safety of my car._

"_Hey Bella how come we never knew about this place?" Rose asked _

"_Well it was rebuild a year ago, and well Charles would have taken it if he found out." I said _

"_True you know how he is about that five room house of his." Jasper stated _

"_Well I guess we can go inside and I'm going to go pick up my truck tomorrow so we can bring everything else from the house." I told them as we walked to the front door and I unlocked it._

"_Wow this is wow compared to the out side of the house." Rose said _

"_Bella Rose I think we should go to bed it is two in the morning and we do have school tomorrow." Jasper said _

"_We aren't going to school tomorrow Jazz Charles cut our summer session short." I stated with a hint of anger in my voice._

"_oh then how are we going to pay for school and the house plus everything else we need to pay?" Rose asked as we made our way to our rooms _

"_I got money stored all the money that Charles gave me to pay at Cornell well I never told anyone that I got tons of scholarships and well I stored the money in an account and plus Charles will be giving us money." I said "remember verbal contract." I added as we were in front of Jaspers room._

"_Night guys see you in a while." he said _

"_Well Bella its just you and me witch is my room?" Rose asked _

"_This door." I said as I was in front of her room_

"_Bella is it okay if I stay with you?" she asked _

"_Sure my room is that last door on this hall way." I told her _

"_Okay I'll be right there after I put on my pajamas." She said and walked in to her room. As I walked t o my room I could help but think of Edward. I mean of course he is thee Edward Cullen but still he acted like a stuck up self centered arrogant ass hole. But still he is so hot. Maybe I should pain these bare walls. Wow that was some change in thoughts._

"_Bella it Rose can I come in." Rose said threw the door._

"_Come in." I said and she did she walked up to my bare bed with out covers._

"_So you need help putting the covers on?" she asked _

"_Sure thank." I said and we put everything on the bed in comfortable silence. Then we turned down the covers and got in._

"_Bella…. Thank you." Rose said _

"_For what?" I asked _

"_For sticking up for me and Jasper…. I thought you would tell you father to throw us out. But you didn't you stood up for us." Rose explained _

"_You are my sister Rose you always will be and Jasper is that very quiet and lovable brother." I said _

"_Thank you Bella." she said and broke down crying._

"_Shh rose its going to be okay we are adults we can handle this plus next week we have battle of the bands. Jake signed us up." I said _

"_oh yeah I forgot." she said laughing a bit "Come on its already three in the morning we should go to sleep." I said _

"_Okay night Bella." Rose said and turned around_

"_Night rose." I said and drifted off to sleep quickly_

_Edwards pov_

"_Dad remind me again why we have to do this battle thing." I told Carlisle _

"_because no body wanted to open for you guys." He explained as we were all in the living room._

"_Oh did you hear that we are got new neighbors." Alice stated _

"_Yeah it three of them all sibling but I think two of them are dating." Emmett said _

"_Oh shut it Emmett you can't be sure of that." Alice said as she put her last of her pancakes in her mouth_

"_Oh yeah then why did I hear and I quote 'Jazzy come on you know you love me.' unquote." Emmett said _

"_Emmet did you see what they looked like?" I asked _

"_Oh interested are we." Alice said with a grin_

"_No its just that name sounds familiar." I said _

"_What ever!" Alice and Emmet yelled at the same time._

"_Children please no yelling during brake fast." Esme said calmly _

"_Yes mom." we said in unison _

"_Well I'm off to the company and guys you have practice today don't for get its at four." He said as he kissed Esme and went out the door._

"_Okay my children I have to get going who is going to drive me to the air port." Esme said she had to go across the country just to decorate a house well the inside._

"_I will." Alice said and she went up stairs to get her things._

"_So what do you want to do Edward." Emmet asked _

_Nothing _

"_What you want on second thought I think I'm going to go run the sun id out this morning." I said getting up from the table and going to my room. I put on some basket ball shorts and then a simple white shirt and sneakers._

_I went out the front door and began to run down the street towards the new neighbors house I might as well introduce my self so I ran to their front door and waited till some guy I'm assuming is Jazzy opened the door._

"_Hi I'm Edward we are your neighbors I just came by to say welcome to the neighborhood." I said _

" _I don't live here my friends do they went to go get the rest of there thing from their old house. My name is Embry." he said _

"_Oh well its really nice to meet you …um… well I'll stop by later to introduce my self. Thank you." I said and turned on my heel and walked down the drive for the trail were I usually run._

_Bella's POV_

_When we got home from getting the rest of our stuff like our TV's stereos and paint to paint out rooms. Embry and Quil were to into there game of Resident Evil two player version. Of course they would be playing when we are gone._

"_Hey how about you lazy asses help us?" Jacob yelled at them_

"_Nah man we rather not." Embry said "Plus some of your neighbors stopped by when you were gone some were cute girls. Isn't that right Quil?" He asked Quil_

"_Yeah except that last person he stopped by like he was on his way to the gym or something he seamed familiar like the Edward Guy that Bella just loves." Quil ranted at the end with sarcasm or at least I hope it was sarcasm _

"_Ha ha very funny no put that bloody thing on pause and help us…NOW!" I yelled and they both ran out of the room faster then a bullet._

"_Bella that was amazing Sam would love to know how you do that." Jake said _

"_My secret that no one gets." I said as I went up to my room to dump the things I was caring._

_2hours later _

"_Okay guys get your thing and lets get practice started." Jasper ordered _

"_Okay what song do we start off with?" Jake asked as he got on the drums _

"_Um I don't know how about we do "what have you done now" first and see what happens from there." Rose suggested _

"_that's a good idea Rose." Jake said "Okay ready Bella." Jake asked I nodded _

"_Okay ready one…one…two…three.." Jasper counted and then continued _

"_I know I better stop trying You know that there's no denying I won't show mercy on you now " jasper sang and then I continued _

_I know I should stop believing I know that there's no retreating It's over now What have you done? What have you done now? I have been waiting for someone like you But now you are slipping away (what have you done now?) Why? Why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us Between me and you What have you done? Would you mind if I killed you? Would you mind if I tryed to cause you have Turned into my worst enemy? You carry hate that I feel It's over now What have you done? What have you done now? I have been waiting for someone like you But now you are slipping away (what have you done now?) Why? why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us Between me and you What have you done? I've been fool Won't let it go We will be free when it ends I've been waiting for someone like you But now you are slipping away (what have you done now?) Why? why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us Between me and you" this song was me and Jasper's song _

"_Wow Rose you are grate on the guitar now." Quil stated _

"_Quil you finally don't suck so bad your self on the key board." She retorted _

"_Jasper you were awesome man I still don't know how you can play guitar and sing." Jake said _

"_I don't know either. SO Bella do you know what two song we are doing?" Jasper asked "Maybe three if we go to the final round." Jasper added and Jake and Embry bumped fists._

"_Yeah I think I got a few but I got an idea for a song and I think I would be really awesome if we open up with that one I have the note for you guys so we can practice right now." I said _

"_GO get them Bella." Rose demanded so I did went to my room and went back to the practice room._

"_Here I got the notes study them and we are going to practice them every day all three songs." I said _

"_Yes ma'am Bella can we go now we've been here for a while now." Embry whined _

"_Fine just study the notes please." I begged _

"_Of course Bella we will." Jake said as he kissed my forehead and went out the door along with Embry and Quil_

"_Lets go out for some dinner I'm in the mood for Indian." Rose spoke up _

"_Sure let me just get my keys to my silver Audi S5." I said _

"_Bella we know what kind of car it is you don't have to show off." Rose yelled after me as I ran to get my purse with my keys in it. As I approach my car in the garage Jasper and Rose were already there._

"_Did I really take that long?" I asked _

"_Sort of." they both said _

"_Fine get in or I'm leaving with out you." I said as I got in _

"_I want to go to the one that is on main street that one is the best." Rose said _

"_Fine." I gruffer. Then pulled out of the drive and pressed the button on the control to close the garage and rode down the long road that lead down to the main road._

"_So Bella how's Mike?" Jasper asked from the back, I griped the steering wheel tighter and pressed on the gas. _

"_Jasper didn't you know they broke up." Rose said quietly _

"_Oh Bella I'm so sorry I didn't know." Jasper said as he put a hand on my shoulder. With the speeding I was doing we got to the restaurant in record time._

"_Its okay Jasper you didn't know it was my fault that we broke up he even told me." I said as I turned off the car and got out, then we headed to the restaurant._

_o0o0o0o0o0ExB0o0o0o0o0o_

_**Well second chapter next is the battle of the bands I need a beta any one interested. any Ideas for later chapters tell me. Review.**_

_**A special thanks to **__Alasiel __**put the story in favorites**_


	3. the battle

_**Listen to the songs really nice song look them up on you tube all songs**_

_**Songs: **_

_**1) **__**Evanescence - "My Immortal" Official Video**_

_**2)**__**Within Temptation - Angels**_

_**3)**__**Within Temptation - All I Need**_

_Chapter 3 "the battle."_

_I woke up to a wonderful stomach ache it was either the food that we had witch was cheep Mexican food __**(an: I 'm not raceis I'm a Mexican but come on some people just don't know how to cook Mexican style.) **__or the butter flies that I have in my stomach man I woke up before my alarm. Why oh why did I wake up at six in the morning on a Saturday oh yeah Rose is making me get ready early._

"_Bella wake up NOW!" Rose yelled as she busted threw my door._

"_God I need a lock on that door." I said aloud _

"_she got you too?" Jasper asked as he walked in to hand me coffee _

"_What do you think? What time do we have to be there?" I asked _

"_Well I think she did get to you. We have to be there a six so we will have dinner around 4:30? Is that good?" he asked _

"_that's fine now to go into the torture chamber aka Rosalie's room." I chuckled "just make sure you pack up the things in the trailer and the trailer behind and attached to the truck this time." I said as I got out of bed miraculously not spilling the coffee._

"_Bell I know you're my sister and everything but you are aware that you are in your under wear and a muscled shirt. Right?" Jasper asked _

"_yeah I know, and I suggest you get done what I told you to get done." I said walking out the door and turned to go to Rose's room_

"_ISABELLA MARIE HURRY UP NOW !!" Rose yelled _

"_I'm coming!!" I yelled back and I could faintly hear Jasper laughing his head off._

"_So what torture lies for me today?" I asked Rose as I walked thought her door_

"_Ha ha very funny Bella. No put on Jaspers button up and put on those shorts I called a favor at the salon and they opened early just for us now hurry up." Rose ordered as he put on her flats _

"_I'm going I'm going." I said _

_At the salon_

"_Bella hurry up its 6:47" Rose stated as I walked in side._

"_Well hello Rosalie how are we doing today? And what are we going to do? to you and your friend." The lady asked _

"_That's my sister. And we just thinking a trim foe the hair and get our nails done black nail polish for Bella and blood red for me. Also can you put in some red extensions that are longer then her hair on the bottom." Rose explained _

"_Sure dear. Now umm… Bella go to that lady her name is Laura." She instructed _

"_Sure." I said and I walked to were I was supposed to go._

"_what are they doing on you my dear?" Laura asked _

"_Red longer then my hair extensions and just a trim to my hair I was thinking just below my shoulder blades and the extension to go right above my waist. " I told her._

"_Okay and I heard something about nails?" she asked _

"_Yeah long black nails for me wll they already are long I guess just a manicure." I said _

"_Sure no problem" she said and they to work on everything. I had hands on my feet, hands, scalp and face. Manicure, pedicures, make up, and some waxing getting done. God I feel like Sandra Bulock on Miss Congeniality when they gave her that make over._

_After everything thing was done I finally looked in the moiré "Wow that's me." I said touching the glass_

"_Yes Bella that's you." I heard Rose say_

"_Oh my god Bella." Jasper cried as he almost dropped our brake fast on the ground._

"_Yeah Jasper I'm not hungry." I said sarcastically _

"_Here is your food." Jasper gave to me as he sat on the chair to some what trim his hair. I went to go wait at the waiting area with Rose along with our food witch we ate._

_As we left and went to our separate cars me and Rose in her 2007 335i BMW hard top convertible and Jasper in his 67 Shelby mustang GT 500 also known as Eleanor and headed home_

"_So Bella nerves that we get to see __Twilight Moon and there hot vocalist." Rose said as we reached the drive way with our truck parked on the street_

"_Rose you know I hate Edward." I said _

"_Bella that can be just an act you know." Rose said as she go out._

"_No its not." I said looking a my cell phone and seeing that it was already 3:27 "Rose come lets get going we have to go eat in about I don't know an hour." I added as we walked threw the front door and Jasper pulling up the drive._

"_Girls Hurry up and get dresses the guy will be here in about 20 minutes." Jasper yelled out to us. As he ran up to the front door._

_Me and Rose ran up to my room and got to my closet to get our cloths. I chose to were a dark denim Mini skirt with some healed boots and a black tank top that came with arm warmers that were blood red. While Rose wore some skinny jeans that had some tares on the side of legs along with the same kind of shirt except here was blood red tank and Black arm warmers, with some black boots._

"_Hey girls the guys are down stairs waiting for us." Jasper said wow Rose pulled this one off Jasper wore a black muscle shirt and a red Button up that was open with dark denim pants._

"_Wow Rose you out did your self on these out fits." I told her as we went down the stairs Jake wore the same as Jasper but with out a button up shirt. While Quil and Embry wore a red and black button up shirts with the same denim pants._

"_Thank I saw the colors and fell in love with them." She said _

"_Okay were do you guys want to go eat?" I asked _

"_Umm.. I think Italian would be nice and we can park the truck on the street of Olive Garden." Jake spoke up._

"_Sure guys in one car girls in an other." I said as I got my purse and me and Rose walked to my car that was still in the drive as Jasper put his in the garage and the rest of the guys went to my 2007 F-350 that had the trailer hooked up and as Rose and I got in my car Jasper ran over to the boy that were only waiting for him. So I of course with the some what crazy driving got there faster then the guys I dropped of Rose in front so she can save our spots. I waited for the boys to get here and as they did I went up to the truck on Jaspers side._

"_So its about time you guys got here you know Rose doesn't like to wait for you guys." I said as I hooked my arm with Jasper's something we did when we were in public Rose of course would be on the other side and Guys would envy Jasper for having Rose on his arm. So we walked to the door and spotted Rose and we escorted to our table._

"_Your server will be with you momentarily." The hostess said _

"_So you guys nerves at all?" I asked _

"_Nope I love the song you wrote though they are awesome who is doing the piano part cause you know Quill is not that advance on the key board." Embry said jokingly _

"_Well I was thinking that I could do it." I said _

"_Bella I was just joking." Embry said_

"_Well I was serious." I said_

"_Its fine with me Bella you can do the notes better I kept messing up." Quil confessed _

"_How about the other songs?" Rose asked Quil_

"_Those are fine." he responded _

"_Hi my name is Greg and I will be your server today." he said looking at Rose wait what the fuck, he's looking at me time for back up. So I kicked Jasper leg and he put his arms around me." what can I get __you_ to drink?" he added

"Yes me and my _girlfriend _would like two Italian sodas cherry please." Jasper spoke

"yes sir." he said and got every body else's order

"Oh Rose do you have my not book I just got some lyrics in my head." I asked 

"Sure here." she said and handed me the note book. and I wrote down

_Who would have thoughtThat you could hurt meThe way you've done it?So deliberate, so determinedAnd since you have been goneI bite my nails for days and hoursAnd question my own questions on and on_

And then lost the rest. "Okay here I lost it." I said 

"What would you like today to eat?" Greg asked and we gave him our order and then got our food quickly.

"So Bella how is that song about Lauren coming along?" Rose asked 

"Who is that?" Jasper asked 

"You know the girl Emmett Cullen was or is dating." She sneered 

"I got a few lyrics on the song." I said but jasper gave me the 'tell the truth look' "okay fine I'm done with every thing now back off" I said as I out the last of my food.

"lets go its hitting six and we have to be there at six." Jasper said as he placed a few bills in the envelope, so we all got up and went to the cars and Rode to Seattle arena. When we got there I went to park the car in one of the two parking spaces they gave us and the guys parked just to the right of us. Rose and I got out to help with the instruments along with our special microphone apparently we were supposed to bring our own.

As we unloaded everything to the space that was addressed for us. "Eclipsed Sun you are the second to last to go on. Which is number 6." The back stage lady said 

"So there are only 7 bands competing?" I asked "And how the hell did they get this cover its still on my compu-" I stared to say as I looked down at our pass but then turned around and face Jasper.

"Umm.. Well they needed a few songs like two max to narrow it down and I sent that cover with um.. The songs What have you done now? And um.. The song you wrote for Rose the one about Lauren." He said 

"Okay well….HOW IN THE F'IN WAY COULD YOU DO THAT !! You should have asked me first." I yelled a Jasper and well the rest of them.

"We are sorry Bella." they all said in unison even Rose why was she sorry? I just gave her a what? Look.

"Nothing" she muttered 

So we went back to assembling everything and we watched the other bands . It wasn't until the fourth band was playing that I need to go to the bathroom "Rose I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back okay?" I told her and she nodded 

As I was walking to the restroom I bumped in to some one. "Ow" I sad as I rubbed my shoulder 

"Sorry about that." Emmett Cullen said "Hey there what's your name?" he asked 

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said shyly

"Actually yes I would I see you are one of the bands." he said spotting my pass 

"Yes I am and I'm Bella from Eclipsed Sun." I said as I stuck out my hand and he shook it. " I don't mean to be rude but umm… I really need to go to the bathroom." I said 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't want to keep you fro you _business _oh and I'm Emmett but I just really wanted to meet the pretty girl that was walking down this way." He said with a funny grin on his face_._

"Yeah I know who you are." I said and went to the bath room when I came out I went strait to the guys and I noticed that our things were being hauled away to the stage.

"Bella finally there is a brake right know about 15 minutes because…Well Twilight Mon is going to sing." She said happily " come on lets go watch we get front row." Rose said as she pulled me towards the stage.

**Edwards pov**

"I'll be right back." Emmett said as he ran up to a girl that was heading to the bathroom

"He gets dumped by Lauren and now wants to get his heart broken again." Alice said

"Wait they are shaking hands and Emmett looks happy." I stated as Emmett came back with a goofy grin.

"So who was that and what up with the grin?" Alice asked 

"She is part of one of the bands. She is really pretty and nice also she's from Eclipsed Sun" He said 

"Really well we have to get going we are using some equipment from a band that is after our performance." Alice told us "Come on lets go." she yelled at us so we reluctantly went. All the equipment look well taken care of and well advance but not too advance for us they were just a step behind us.

"Wow these drums just came out I wonder were they got them?" Emmett asked 

"Okay ready to start?" I asked and they nodded their heads. "Times running out." I told them and they nodded 

"Okay every one this song nobody has heard it, we just recently wrote it and we want to see what you think." I said into the microphone.

Then we started with me leading on guitar I just can believe I wrote this song for girl how broke my windshield .

"I think I'm drowning Asphyxiated I wanna break this spell That you've created You're something beautiful A contradiction I wanna play the game I want the friction You will be the death of me You will be the death of me" 

Oh my god she's right in front of me

"Bury it I won't let you bury it I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it Our time is running out Our time is running out You can't push it underground You can't stop it screaming out I wanted freedom Bound and restricted I tried to give you up But I'm addicted Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation You'd never dream of Breaking this fixation"

Consecrate Edward don't let this get to your head she is only a girl how gave you a wad of cash and that you really like but nothing can happen she is just a groupie. OH god why is she looking at Emmett and who is the blond guy that put his hands around her shoulders.

"You will squeeze the life out of me Bury it I won't let you bury it I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it Our time is running out Our time is running out You can't push it underground You can't stop it screaming out How did it come to this? Oh You will suck the life out of me Bury it I won't let you bury it I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it Our time is running out Our time is running out You can't push it underground You can't stop it screaming out How did it come to this? Oh"

Then every body started clapping when I looked down to see that girl but she wasn't there and then I turned to look at Emmett I saw her she was talking to him why him, So I went to Emmett and her.

"Hey Emmett who's your friend?" I asked 

"So how is your wind shield?" She asked 

"Wait Bella you are the one that broke the windshield?" Emmett asked 

"Yes Emmett it was me." she told him with a big smile and then Emmet started laughing 

"Nice to some what meet you I'm Edward." I told her as I stuck my hand out.

"Yeah I know how you are." She said in a polite way and went to pick up the guitar I was using and she started tuning it. " Emmett is she the one that's next?" I asked him

"Yeah why?" She asked 

"No reason." I answered then I guess all her band came and Emmett got up and big guy took Emmett's place on the drums and they started talking. Then the blond girl that was with Bella wow her name suits her. Came up to Alice and they started talking about cloths. So I was going of stage when a heard my name being called it was Bella.

"Edward come here." she said so I complied and went to her 

"Yes?" I said 

"That was a really nice song." She said I was about to say something but was cut off by the back stage person informing the band they were starting in five minutes

"I guess I'll let you go." I said and we all walked of stage. Then I noticed the piano in the corner and Bella walking towards it.

**Bella's POV**

Once I walked to the piano and sat down when Jasper gave me the signal I started playing then singing.

"I'm so tired of being hereSuppressed by all of my childish fearsAnd if you have to leaveI wish that you would just leaveBecause your presence still lingers hereAnd it won't leave me aloneThese wounds won't seem to healThis pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot erase"

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I've held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of me"

"You used to captivate meBy your resonating lightBut now I'm bound by the life you left behindYour face it haunts my once pleasant dreamsYour voice it chased away all the sanity in meThese wounds won't seem to healThis pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I've held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of meI've tried so hard to tell myself that you're goneAnd though you're still with meI've been alone all alone "

Then the band started to play mainly Jasper Jake and Rose Quil and Embry just stood there for now. Then I kept signing…"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I've held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of me "

For the rest of the bands went and we did our round and played the song Angels and now we were in the final three and they were about to announce the winners. It was Us and an all girl band that wore cloths or at least I hope they are close hey look more like were painted on. Then all guy band they seem nice but their singer kept looking at me no undressing me with his eyes.

I haven't seen Edward or Emmett maybe they were off judging the bands how knows. So here it is who are the winners are all three bands were right next to each other and here it goes.

"Okay well you guys know the prices for the winners a record deal and they will be opening for Twilight Moon on their tour. Well lets get a drum roll please," and their was Emmett on the drums well rolling them. "Okay well the losing band is Braking Rules." yes the all boy band "But there is some bad news… we have a tie between Raising Moon and Eclipsed Sun." the host who was broadcasting the battle on TV said.

"What!" both Bands yelled

"Yes we have a tie and the way to settle this is by sinning. Raising Moon you go first, then Eclipsed Sun will go and we will judge the winner." A tall blond man said So we went back to our equipment witch was back stage.

"I can believe this!" Jake exclaimed

"I know we so beat their asses." Quil said

"Quil language." I told him and said he was sorry

"So what song are we bringing Bella?" Rose asked

" I was thinking All I Need I know you guys know that one and yes I know it wasn't one of the one's I had you guys practice but hey we can win with that song." I told them and tried to get their spirits up for the song

"okay Eclipsed Sun your up you instruments are on stage now come lets go." the Man said

So we went up on stage and got to were we were supposed to be and up my guitar over my shoulder and waited for jasper to start and then we went on from there first him then I joined him then every else did once I started to sing. This time we had Rose on a viola she was actually pretty good at it to. Then all to soon our song came to an end.

"Well that was some thing alright can we have the other band come up on stage." the guys said and they did. "okay lest give the judges a few minutes." he said and we waited what seemed like a life time.

"Okay we have the results." The tall blond man said "And Raising Moon…" he was cut off by the girls cheering and everybody on our band hung their head. Great we lost. "as I was saying Raising Moon is our non winning band." when he said that all our heads snapped up at the same time.

And at the same time said "WHAT!" well yelled was more like it.

"Yes our winning Band is Eclipsed Sun." the man said

"Bella we won, we won." Rose said jump up and down and small pixy looking thing I'm guessing Alice came running towards Rose and they hugged and I hugged Jasper and he lifted me off the Floor.

"We did we won." he exclaimed with a big smile

"Excuse me I would like to congratulate Bella on her WINNING!" Emmett yelled and pulled me in a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah we won I'm so happy." I heard a girl like voice say but when I turned around I noticed it was Quil and he was crying.

o0o0o0o0o0o0ExB0o0o0o0o0o0

**Okay its Monday September 1 2008 and its 7:10 and I still have home work to do...lol….. The chapter would have been up sooner may be around three in the morning kind of…but I was over at my sisters for her birthday. And well I know it wasn't what you expected and well the next chapter won't be up until Saturday this chapter alone took up 3 days and 11 pages on word well REVIEW please and I guess nobody want to be my beta the offer still stands…. I have the pick up on my photo bucket page just look for **wearwolfgirl98 **witch** **is me and look at the album The way to fame and love some more pics will be added.**

**SPECIAL THANK TO:**

**For Favorite story: **me.and.u.is.u and i **, **twilight a time to be yourself, nataliebignucolo4357, anime123456781

**For REVIEWING: **nataliebignucolo4357, XOXtopazeyesXOX, me.and.u.is.u.and.I, anime123456781

**For Alerts: **easily obsessive reader, me.and.u.is.u.and.i

**For Authors Alerts: **me.and.u.is.u.and.i


	4. road trip and the concert

Chapter 4 " road trip and the concert."

Bella's POV

"Bella where are my shoes!" Rose yelled as I was packing my guitar and lap top in to their cases. "Bella have you seen my shoes." Rose asked more politely this time.

"No Rose I haven't seen them are you sure there not in the 'closet'." I said yeah right closet that thing is a whole room and she calls it a closet.

"No oh Bella you're a life saver I just remembered the perfect shoes that are there." she said and ran off to the 'closet'

Well its been about a week or two I think its two yeah its two weeks that we won and we did our first concert here in Seattle and then now we are going down to Portland then down to California to do some concerts there.

Wow this is going to be exhausting plus we just found out that Quil can't make it and neither can Embry man I would be mad if Jake said no but I guess it was either Embry and Quil or Jake. Well that's what Sam said we had to chose and well I guess Rose and I can put more into it her and I with the guitar and me with the piano.

"Bella you almost ready to go we have to meat the Cullen's in about 30 minutes?" Jasper asked from the door.

"Yeah did you pack up the keyboard?" I asked him and he nodded "is Rose ready?" I added

"Yeah she has more bags then you and well that's a wow." He said with a smile. "oh and Jake is here also. Remember the only things we are packing are the things we really need, like the instruments and cloths." Jasper said

"Okay my thing are there and well I'll carry my guitar and laptop down stairs." I told him and he nodded and grabbed my things. I went to the bathroom and got my this that I needed for what I called my ritual also known as makeover time. Time to go and face the music, ha ha ha I really crack my self up because that works both ways. Then I realized that I was down stairs.

"Looks like some one got cut up in their thoughts." Jake said as I put my things on the couch.

"Can we go now or are we waiting for pigs to fly." I said

"No we can go now me and Jake put all our things in the truck also he already took the drum set to were he have to go." Jasper said

"Oh Bella can I talk to you really quick in the kitchen?" Rose asked

"Umm... sure." I said and fallowed her into the kitchen.

"Bella um… I need to… um tell you something?" she stammered

"Go ahead say it." I encouraged her

"Um Alice called last night," She said and I nodded "And she asked ifyouandjasperweredating." she said to quickly

"Wait what?" I asked her

"If… you… and... Jasper.." I cut rose off

"Rose I'm Bella not stupid say it right." I told her

"If you and Jasper are dating." she said

"Why would she think that? And why does she have a crush on Jasper didn't she have a boyfriend?" I asked

"Bella come on stop being like that you know her and James broke up." Rose said now walking out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Tell her yes." I told Rose as I passed her and just stood there like if she just saw the last pair of the limited edition of Jimmy Choo's. dead in her tracks. I hoped into the truck while Rose took the back seat with Jake. We drove about Hmm…now where because one I looked at the address I realized that they are our neighbors about half a mile up the rode.

"Stop!." I yelled.

"What is it Bella?" Jasper asked with concern as we well skidded in front of the Cullen's house.

"We are here." I said pointing out of my window. Then Jake was laughing his ass off.

"Gosh Jasper I told you it was close." he said in between laughs. And then they got out and were in front of the truck then Emmett, Alice, and Edward came to great them. I still in the truck. Oh god Emmett noticed.

"AHHHH!!" I screamed as Emmett pulled me put of the truck and swung me around.

"Put my fragile Bella down Emmett." Jasper ordered.

Edwards pov.

"Put my fragile Bella down Emmett." Jasper ordered Emmett.

I turned around to look at Alice and her face was written in heartbroken and pain.

"Emmett put Isabella down. Now." Esme told him

"Ye ma'am." and he put my Bella down, wait no not my Bella Jasper's Bella.

"umm… hi Mrs. Cullen but I go by Bella not to be rude or anything." Bella said with a slight blush.

"Okay and Bella its Esme for you too" She said and went back to Carlisle

"So I guess we should put everything under the bus." Emmett directed a while the girls went to check out the bus. During the whole thing of putting the bags under the bus there was an awkward silence between me and Jasper.

"Hey have you guys seen my portable keyboard and my laptop?" Bella asked just as we were going to get on the bus.

"Yeah Eddie here was to busy in thought that he just flung everything under the bus." Jacob responded

"What! That coast me a lot of money." Bella exclaimed

"I'll get it." I said and went to were I threw the bags but I only threw them because I thought they were Jaspers I mean the bag said _Jasper's _or well it was stitched on. So I got the laptop and keyboard plus her guitar. And went back to the door of the bus but then noticed that they were inside already so I took everything inside and noticed that Carlisle was ready to hit the road. So I went inside and noticed that Bella was a the table looking out the window just waiting for us to leave.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I put her things down in front of her.

"Yeah I guess its that. Wait why I'm I explaining this to you all you have been doing to me is ironing me." She said and she was right I was ignoring her but it was because I can't look at her I'm not worthy of being in front of such a beautiful goddess.

"I'm sorry." I said and then turned and went to where the beds were and decided to work on some music. But then heard the door open and I noticed that it was Bella. Thank god she can't see me I was in the far corner of the hallway/room.

She got on the top bed and opened the computer along with her guitar and a little piece of plastic. Is that her keyboard it looks more like well a piece of plastic. Then she started playing on it god that melody is wonderful.

"There is a song that is inside of my soul.

Its one that I've tried to write over and over again.

I will wake inth then it could but you sing to me but you sing to me over and over again.

So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pry

To be only yours I pry to be only your…." "God why can't I come up with more words." she said

"All you have to do is consecrate on the music." I told her from the side of her assigned bed

"Ahhh!!" She yelled and Jasper came running threw the door along with Rosalie.

"What are you doing to her!" Jasper yelled and Rose pushed her way to Bella who was now crying on her shoulder. "Get out!" he yelled and I applied.

"GO sit with Dad Edward." Alice said with a clenched jaw.

"Edward we should have told you." Carlisle started

"Told me what?" I asked

"About Bella's past and why she doesn't get close to any one." he responded

"So what happen to her?" I asked again

"Its not my place to tell Edward you know that." He said.

"Dad is Bella and Jasper you know going out." I asked

"Edward." he said

"Yeah I know. I know." I said and the rest of the way to Oregon was silent all that came from the bus was the song Bella was trying to write.

"Edward we're here come on lets go eat." Rosalie told me as she tapped my shoulder. We stopped at an Italian place. We walked in and they sent us directly to our tables Esme and Carlisle got a table for them selves and we took one.

"Hello I'm Chris I'll be your waiter tonight is there anything I can get you." He mainly asked Bella. She just blushed at him, did I see a wink I totally saw a wink what would Jasper say. Why is Jasper flirting with Alice and she looks totally uncomfortable we all know that they are going out why would they do this to each other.

"Hi yes I'll get the Tour of Italia and an Italian soda. Please." Bella told him and he nodded. While every body ordered I just sat there looking out the window that was on the other side of where we were sitting.

"And for you sir?" he asked me

"Coke and Ravioli." I told him curtly. And he closed his book and went to place the order.

"Oh Bella our song." Rosalie told Bella

"What song?" Emmett asked

"Well we wrote a song and Jasper there has a friend who is in the radio business and we gave the song and its been in the air for a wile but nobody actually noticed.

"No Sleeping Tonight." I told them

"What? you know it?" Bella asked me stunned

"Yeah I think is a good song I never thought you sung it though." I replied

"Oh that's nice." Bella said then the overly 'helpful' waiter came and out the food on the table.

"So is there anything I can get you?" Chris I think his name was asked .

"Yeah your number. Maybe I will have a reason to "come" down here." Bella said with a blush.

Bella's pov

Man I can't believe Rose is making me say this.

"U so O me Roz" I texted to Rose

"Yeah your number. Maybe I will have a reason to "come" down here." I said turning a very deep shade of Red

"Er… Umm… I'll be right back." Chris the waiter said and ran off.

"Oh on all that is holy that was hilarious Bella why did you do it?" Emmett asked me and I noticed that Jasper was trying really hard not to laugh. God kill me now. Why don't you." I thought.

"Bella why did you ask him that I thought you were going out with Jasper." Edward said as I drank my coke but sprayed it out threw my mouth and nose.

"That's not true who told you that?" I asked him shit I didn't think Rose would actually tell Alice that.

"Alice did." then I turned to Alice and she pointed to Rose

"Why did you tell her that?" I asked Rose

" I didn't she asked me if you two were going out and I said nothing. Its not my fault that Alice took it as a yes." Rose explained . Thank you Rose I so owe you some knew shoes. I thought.

"So you aren't going out?" Alice and Edward asked in unison

"GOD NO." Jasper and I yelled at the same time

"He's my brother." I said

"She's my sister." Jasper said

"How you look nothing alike." Emmett asked bluntly

"We were adopted." Rose said in a quiet voice.

"Why?" Emmett asked again

"Emmett don't" Alice warned. Did she know? Did Rose tell her? Were the questions going through my mind.

Dinner was silent we ate and didn't talk Carlisle paid while I gave an extremely generous tip on the table. We walked out of the restaurant and back on the bus it was only about another 6 hours till we got to Portland. Everybody went to there signed beds but I decided to stay out side well in the "dinner table". I worked on some lyrics and that when that one song came to my head.

"So tell me now, tell me nowWhy you're so far awayWhen I'm still so closeYou don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"You said you would love me until you dieAnd as far as I know you're still alive, babyYou don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heartI tried so hard to be attentiveTo all you wantedAlways supportive, always patientWhat did I do wrong?I'm wondering for days and hoursIt's clear, it isn't here where you belong"

After that I packed up my things and decided to write in the bedroom with the headphones on. I went to where I thought my bed would be but I saw Emmett on it and he was faced towards Rose watching her sleep.

"Emmett where I'm I supposed to sleep?" I asked him in a hushed voice.

"There is a bed in the back right." Emmett answered with a sigh so I decided to head back to Emmett's bed no body was in the bed in front of it, it was either Esme's, Carlisle's, or Edward's but hey I have to work on that song to get it done so Rose and every body can give an "okay" t it.

"Anyhow, anyhowI wish you both all the bestI hope you get alongBut you don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"You said you would love me until you dieAnd as far as I know you're still alive, babyYou don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heartYou don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"You said you would love me until you dieAnd as far as I know you're still alive, babyYou don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heartOpen heartOpen heartIt should be illegal to deceive a woman's heartOpen heartOpen heartIt should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart"

"Yes finally done." I semi-yelled

"What's going on." the person next to me asked in a groggy voice. It was Edward's voice.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" Then I noticed that it was 2 A.M.

"No its okay I fell asleep when you began singing, Oh by the way we are in front of the hotel were they are sleeping at." Edward stated

"What?" I asked

"Well you were too into your song all you told then was go have fun." Edward explained

"I'm just used to saying that." I stated and started to pack up my things to put them in the closet next to the bed. "So are we staying or do we get a room also?" I asked

"No we get the duty of watching the bus." Edward said as he rose from the bed. Oh god he is ripped I just thought it was computerized. "Bella are you okay you are paler then usual." He asked

"I'm fine." I said in a quiet voice as he handed me one of my bags. That had my casual cloths in it. "Thank you." I told him and went to the micro minni bathroom to get changed. God why did Rose take out my comfy cloths. Wait this isn't my bag this is Rose's. Great now I have to use her things. So I put on one of her dark blue satin babydolls that went a little bit above then mid thigh then put my hair down from the peony tail that I had it in and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow." was all that came out of Edward mouth to low that I think I wasn't supposed to hear.

"Sorry they left me Rose's bag not mine,." I told him.

"Sorry I got the bag I had your name on it." He apologized

"Sorry its that ever since we moved out of my dad's our things are all over the house. We've only been there for a few weeks." I told Edward as I hopped into the bed witch I think I gave Edward a wonderful view of my other face.

"So what happen? Why don't you let anybody in?" Edward asked and I think the paleness on my face was completely gone.

"Umm…it happen when I was in college I was dating a guy named Mike nice guy really cute. but it only lasted about two years he even proposed and I said yes." I started but immediately got watery eyed.

"Um Bella I'm sorry but Emmett sent me a text him and Rose are now officially going out." Edward said.

"Good for them." I said with silent tears going down my face. Good thing that the lights were off.

"Bella you don't have to tell me." Edward said .

"I want to Rose told Alice about every body's problems even mine I think its only fair you know." I told him.

"Only if you want." Edward said

"Well it was a year and a half when he asked me then he began with the verbal abuse. Saying why I didn't get pretty like I used to. I mean I had midterms I didn't have time I was studding law for gods sake. sorry god. Then we would hit me nothing major just in the right places so you wouldn't see them. Them I found him and three girls in my bed with him on our day before our wedding and three of them were my best friends and my bride's maids then out of no were my maid of honor comes out naked and sweating and my best guy friend coming out of my bathroom." I said

"Oh Bella I'm sorry I didn't know." Edward said as he pulled me in to his arms and now I realized that I was sobbing and hard. Then everything went black,

**Next day and the concert **

"Aww look at them they look so cute." I heard a high pitched voice say

"Bella looks hot in that nighty and its barely covering her ass too." I heard a familiar voice say and then I saw lots of flashes.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was Emmett and Alice and Rose. Jasper that were staring at us then I saw Edward next hugging tighter as I tried to get away.

"No Bella don't go. I wont do that to you." Edward said in his sleep. Oh he sleep talks how cute. I thought.

"Edward baby time to get up." I whispered in his ear sweetly to see if he would get up and it worked his eyes flashed open. "hey buddy can you let me go I need to go pee." I told him and he let go instantly.

Edwards pov

"Edward baby time to get up." I heard Bella's voice say but then my eye flew open because she called baby. "hey buddy can you let me go I need to go pee." she told me and I reluctantly let her go.

"Wow what happen to you two last night?" Emmett asked

"Nothing she told me about Mike and she cried I hugged her and then she fell asleep." I explained.

"Wait she told you about Mike?" Jasper asked stunned

"Yeah?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Oh well look at the time. We girls have to get ready. Well got to the mall not get ready." Alice said

"I what?" Bella asked

"Lets go I think that will do for now." Alice and Rose got Bella's arms and purse and out the bus they went and took Alice's Porche that we were hauling.

**Before the concert **

Bella's pov

Me and Rose bought really nice outfits I wore bark denim skinny jeans with thigh high healed boots that I bought along with a nice top it was a simple blood red tube top but with a design in black but I couldn't really notice what it was. I got my red hair straight and my brown hair in loose curls. Rose got red knee high boots with a skirt that was also dark denim with a black top. We made Jake and Jasper wear simple back t-shirts with dark denim jeans and the regular shoes.

We got out of the bus because well we were in front of Portland Arena.

"Alright Bella you know your on in about a hour. So we are going to get the things down and you guys discuss the song your going to sing and well the makeup room is down the hall." Carlisle told me.

"Yes I got it and thank you again." I said

"Bella you going to make this tradition?" he asked

"Well is there any other way of thanking you?" I asked

"yeah you rock your heart out." Carlisle stated.

"Okay." I told him and went to the makeup room. They did my makeup black eye shadow with black eye liner and dark red lipstick that from far away it looked black.

"10 minutes Eclipsed Sun." the back staged manger told us.

"Ready guys we are starting with I Want to be Your Car, then The Howling then Everybody's Fool, and then Hello then we shift to 4ever. And I think we'll do My Immortal, then Somebody to love and well we just go from there ." I told the guys

"Alright Eclipsed Sun your turn. So we were thinking every body go on now and then we elevate you up." the stage manger told me

"Sounds good." Rose answered for me while I nodded like an idiot.

"Okay out you guys go… this way Miss Swan." the Stage manger said and I fallowed her to a plat form thing it looked like a big square. "Okay Miss Swan you are going to squat and then as it rises so are you got it… good." she said and then left.

Once it started to move I heard that the band started to play so I started to sing into the microphone.

Edward's pov

Ah ah ah ah ah ah

I want to be you car tonight

So you can take me for a ride

And you can grip me like your streeing wheel

Just for to night I'm going to be tough like steel

I got the bumper that you like

I got the kind of rims that shine

You can turbo charge me if you like it fast

Cause I'm the girl that was built..

To last."

"Oh go I love this song Rose sang it for me yesterday she old me that Bella wrote it for her." Emmett wailed out.

"It was very… moving." I said

"Edward I think she was looking at you the whole time. Wait she's going to say something." Alice stated

"thank you very much we are so excided to be here again. I know we've been here before to do a battle but we finally won. This song has been written for my sister and her life but actually that song and I can't believe I'm saying this. I wrote this song because me and my sister have this crazy obsession with cars and well I wrote this about a person that millions of girls drool for and I get to be on a bus with him for a whole tour." Bella said into the microphone.

"Wait what!." Emmett yelled and Rose looked well surprised as well.

"I guess she had us all fooled." Alice said

"Yeah." I said with a sigh

"Well Eddie now you know that you got Bella's attention and that Rose sang your song before we shagged." Emmett said bitterly

"God Emmett like we want to know what you and Rosalie did plus my name is Edward not Eddie." I semi-yelled at him.

"Okay well we are switching it up and going with Everybody's Fool." Bella said and then they started to play and the audience went crazy.

Then I heard the piano that Bella was playing then the band begin to play and I saw how each of them got into the music each one into a little bubble that seamed to be glued together. Then she began to sing.

"Perfect by natureIcons of self indulgenceJust what we all needMore lies about a world thatNever was and never will beHave you no shame don't you see meYou know you've got everybody fooled"

"Wow I didn't know Bella was so deep I'm begging to like her Edward don't let her go." Esme told me as she leaned so she can whisper it into my ear. I just mouthed mom to her.

"Look here she comes nowBow down and stare in wonderOh how we love youNo flaws when you're pretendingBut now I know sheNever was and never will beYou don't know how you've betrayed meAnd somehow you've got everybody fooledWithout the mask where will you hideCan't find yourself lost in your lie"

"I totally love this song and look ay how Bella puts meaning into her face when she is sing it its like she is telling people out there." Carlisle stated

"I know the truth nowI know who you areAnd I don't love you anymore

Never was and never will beYou don't know how you've betrayed meAnd somehow you've got everybody fooledIt never was and never will beYou're not real and you can't save meSomehow now you're everybody's fool "

"well this song is actually for my sister Rosalie, men look at her and only she her not her problem and what she went though." Bella said with a tear sliding down her face.

Then they went on with their songs. I loved how Bella would give the name to each song when she began my favorite was 'I want to be your car to night' and '4ever' also 'Somebody to love' but that was Alice's favorite also. Then they were don and went off stage and now it was our turn.

"Okay Twilight Moon your up." Sandra the stage manager told us.

"Okay what songs?" Emmett asked me.

"Ever lasting Friend, Boston, Here Without You.." but was cut off by Alice

"I still can't believe you wrote that song about Bella … Well that's all you been doing since you saw her on the road." Alice laughed

"okay fine can we just go and sing?" I asked them

"Yeah sure lover boy." Emmett said as he made his way out the door.

Bella's pov

"This song is really new its not out in any CD that we've written and I too wrote this song for a person I'm sharing a bus with…So here we go and we hope you like it."

"A heart beat skip, relationshipinside a bubble bathan icing drip below your lipso we undo the matha sudden slip betweenmy pathetic sedativesa real life script of how mistakes became our medicineso delay the hurtful wordsof complicated overcastplease take the messagethat i'm picking up my chin at last

"Bella he wrote this for you" Rose stated

i said my confidenceit gets stronger when you're next to mebut we pray for miles awayin quest for what we long to bei might crumblei might take a fall againbut you're my everlasting friendmy everlasting frienda heart beat skip, relationshipso we would stay up latea tear drop drip below your lipbeside the airport gate

"Oh god Bella I think he's into you." Jasper fake gasped

a sudden slip from wherewe used to be a year agoa real life script of how our hands would holdand not let goso delay the mournful wordsof complicated overcastplease take the messagethat you taught me how to live at last

"Wow I wonder what you guys talked about last night." Rose wondered allowed

and i said my confidencegets stronger when your next to mebut we wave respect goodbyein quest for what we long to bei might crumblei might take a fall again (still missing you)but you're my everlasting friendwill you be coming home?everlasting friendwill you be coming home?"

"See all he wants is a friendship not a relationship why would you two think that or fake to think that." I told Rose and Jasper.

"Bella please I see how he looks at you he sees you with adoration, and when you put your head on his shoulder when you rest he just stares at you like you might be gone or disappear any second." Jake said as he got me by the shoulders.

"Wow Jake I don't know you paid attention to well my life." I told him

"Bella your like my sister of course I look out for you." Jake responded

The rest of the concert was filled with screaming fan and some girls threw there bras and one even jumped on stage just to hug Edward. It was hilarious, then we were done they packed up all our things in the big rig truck that has been hauling our things around and to my surprise there was a shiny Volvo also in the back and I knew why it was there so he could drive when he wants to get far away. Or so that's what Alice told me.

I had just finished in the bathroom and was wearing my dark blue basketball short and my Cornell tank top. And went to sit at the couch that was in the bus and Edward was sitting there watching TV.

"May I sit here with you?' I asked him as I got out a blanket from the top cabinet.

"Sure if you want I can put in a movie?" He asked

"Sure whichever one you like is fine. Has every one gone to bed?" I asked

"Yes they were tired and we are only diving to a rest station that is about an hour away we will rest there and then head down to California." He informed me. Then the movie started, so I curled up on the couch as I wrapped the blanket around me and Edward. It wasn't until 30 minutes into the movie when I finally fell asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ExB0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

**Hey sorry for the long wait but I did the story well chapter extra long well beta? No one wants to do it… also I am going to up dateing or well re-working on the chapter for ****Bella Half Vampire ****cuz I have updated since April and my other Story ****When we were kids. ****I'm going to be working on them for a while so it will be a while for me to up date on this story… the song they did here are some of my favorites. Also lest recognize some people who did there part. **

**For Favorite story: **ChelseaAbbyLiz

**For REVIEWING: **ChelseaAbbyLiz, anime123456781

**For Alerts: **Strawberrylemon, Kriscencia,

**For Authors Alerts:**bookygirl

**Favorite author: **ChelseaAbbyLiz

**The songs:**

**Edward: **

Ever lasting Friend- blue October

Boston - Agustana

Here Without You- 3 doors down

**Bella:**

I Want to be Your Car, - Nadia Bjorlin sings as Natasha Martin in Redline

The Howling - Within Temptation

Everybody's Fool, - Evanescence 

Hello -Evanescence 

4ever. - the veronicas

My Immortal-Evanescence 

Somebody to love - Ella Enchanted (the movie)


	5. What's Next?

Hey guys well its been what a year now that I have written in this story well I think I am going to pick it up again and if I don't you guys can send me extremely mean e-mails saying I am a horrible persona and I don't keep my promises, got it? Good, we have a deal.. :) now on to the story!

**Chapter 5 what's next?**

**Japers' POV**

"AAAHHHHHHHH get away!" we heard all throughout the bus.

"Rose is your sister!" I said as I rushed out of bed and threw her a pillow.

" I jackass hurry go!" she said as she tired to make herself look decent but stumbling from the bloody murder screams that were coming from the living area. I bust the door open and I see Bella on the floor and Esme and Edward over her,

"What is going on?" I asked

"I don't know, she came and asked if she can sit with me and I said yes and then she fell asleep a little after the movie started and now well she is screaming!" Edward said in a rush.

"Sweetie do you know what is wrong with her?" Esme asked me with so much worry in her eyes that I instantly knew that we were accepted into this family.

"Yes I do know but I wish to not tell you at this moment." I tell her as Rose entered the room in sweats and a hoodie.

She knelt down next to Bella and tried to wake her up "Bella wake up Bella wake up" she said but she wouldn't budge and kept screaming "Oh my f'ing god!" Rose mumbled under her breath. She got a bottle of some sort of liquid and splashed it on Bella.

"Wha-what the hell is goin…" Bella gurgled

"Bella lets go to the bathroom" Rose said as she slowly got Bella up and Edward tried to with as well.

"No Edward you need to stay here." I said as I held out my arm to make him not walk anymore.

"Why the fuck not Jasper that shit is not normal for a person to scream like that in their sleep?" He yells in my face and I see him getting redder and redder with every other word that gets said.

"I am not going to tell you because she told us once that she doesn't want people finding out her personal life, for gods sake Edward, don't you get it people do not gush out their whole life story in one sitting, it times time and trust to do that!" I yelled back

We had not noticed that the bus had stopped and that Carlisle was right next to us pushing us apart and that Esme had left with the girls and that now Emmet was now with us ready to drag one off us away from the other before we tore each other limb from limb.

"Either you two behave right now or get out" He said with an oddly clam voice.

"Fine" we both say and sit down.

"Jasper may I have .chat with you?" Carlisle asked

"Yes you may." I responded and followed him out of the bus.

"What is wrong with Bella? I know she does not want people knowing but I must know." He said.

"She is not well Carlisle as in she is traumatized every man she got close to has not treated her with compassion and mostly every time she cares for someone that is male she goes into one of her episodes." I explain.

"Oh, I did not know has she seen anyone for this?

I just looked at him and I wanted to tell him that she has seen the best people out there and they all say the same thing that on her own she will fix it. "no, sir" I said instead.

"I will make a few phone calls and see if I would be able to help." He said and went back into the bus

"Shit" was all I said as I walking up the few steps that lead us into the bus.

"I want my brother!" I heard Bella scream and I ran to the bathroom "what is wrong Bella, I am here I am here." I told her as I wrapped her in my arms and I felt her cry and soak up my shirt and I looked up and there was Edward with an extremely hurt expression because he knew he could not do anything for with out causing her more pain at this moment.

"Jasper they've come back, they've come back" she kept repeating over and over again.

"Rose, switch beds with her so that she would not have to climb to get for tonight." I told her and she nodded and went to do as I asked.

"Bella who is back tell me what is going on?" I asked her

" Jasper I saw Charlie attacking me then he turned into Mike and then he was Edward but then he hugged me and said he would never hurt me and then he smiled this sinister smile and said 'Bella you know what you did was wrong, everything you did was wrong' and he attacked me, jasper" and she sobbed into my shirt.

I opened my mouth to say something but the voice that came out was not mine. "Bella I would never do suck a thing…" Edward said

"Edward it would be best to just let her rest until tomorrow." I told him and he hung his head and walked out of the micro mini bathroom.

"Bella it will all be okay don't worry." I told her as I walked to her to the bed. "Rose sleep with her tonight please." I asked her

"You know I will I don't know why you would ask that." She said as she tucked bella in and she got her own blanket to cover her self with. I stayed a little more and saw that Bella was okay and I walked back to the living place.

"Why someone with such a good heart has to go threw so much pain?" I asked nmy self as I said down and ran my hand threw my hair.

"Things are never fair Jazzy" Alice said. "things will work them selves out I know it." She added

"I hope your right Alice" I said but I don't know if I would trust her supposed knowing. She just simply rubbed my back as she sat next to me.

**Bellas POV**

"Rose?" I asked

"Yes?" She responded

"I don't understand why I had that dream do you think Edward will be like all of them?" I asked

"Bells, you don't know that." She responded

"That is why I am asking you Blondie" I tell her with a "duh" look.

"Bella… people always talked about him and his reputation is in the papers everywhere I don't know what to think but I am sure he is not like _that_" she said and that did make sense

"Come on Bells go to sleep." Rose told me

"Rose I am afraid of what will happen next or what I should do next." I told her and started as her and she just looked at me and looked up and just hugged me

"You will know when you are in that spot Bella." Was all she told me. Now what in the f'ing holly shit does that mean? I might as well not even think about it might give me a head ache. But I still thought about and the more I though the more I kept falling to this deep sleep and I heard laughter and warmth and it felt as if I too was happy.

O0o0o00o0o0o0

Yes suck-y chapter but I need to think and I wanted to get in something and this is part of the story it goes with but it did not come out like I wanted it to. I try to post another chapter soon! All of you thank a cretin person who basically told me to get my ass in gear… hahahah -98


End file.
